Main Page
Welcome to ONE Teaching clinical neurology to undergraduates and postgraduates. Explore this wiki...for neurology learning material.....browse through the various topics,references and links below. Move your cursor to the contents page or the links at the top of the page ("Popular pages", "videos", "Prof SC Loong's tutorials") and you will see a list of articles and resources contributed by fellow neurology-learners. Feel free to add or edit. If you want to contribute a new article, click on the link, "add page". Enjoy, and welcome again to, the "ONE-Wiki to rule them all"! Neurological localization Does neurological localization confuse you? Here's a simple Precis that fits into 1 A4 sheet of paper that can be carried in your pocket. Useful for undergraduate neurology. The current version is version 5, correct as of Dec 2011 We'd love to hear suggestions on how to improve this Primer, so send your comments to Dr Kevin Tan. You can also download the lecture videos, "Neurological localisation" and lecture sides and "Neurological loc. II-common cases" at: https://www.dropbox.com/home/Public email:umapathi@nni.com.sg password: learnneurology Approach to weakness You can download a 4-minute clip on how to approach a weak patient. "Approch to weakness" at: https://www.dropbox.com/home/Public email:umapathi@nni.com.sg password: learnneurology 'Prof SC Loong's Tuesday tutorials' Click on the link, "Prof SC Loong's Tutorials" at the top of the page. You can also access the notes from: https://www.dropbox.com/home/Public\ email: umapathi@nni.com.sg password: learnneurology 'Neurology for MRCP PACES' To access a three volume podcast that describes an approach to common neurology cases that appear in PACES go to Public Folder: https://www.dropbox.com/home/Public email:umapathi@nni.com.sg password: learnneurology The lecture slides are also available, "Neurology for PACES (PP slides w/o video)" The MRCP PACES has a new Station 5, introduced in late 2009. This new Station can be quite stressful to tackle, but here are some helpful pointers from Dr Tu Tian Ming on how to approach this tricky station. Approach to patient with acute altered mental state. The patient must live!!! Approach to dizziness Download a short podcast on dizziness at: https://www.dropbox.com/home/Public email:umapathi@nni.com.sg password: learnneurology Video of Dix Hall Pike Test to diagnose BPPV :Dix Hall Pike Video of Epley manoeuver to treat BPPV:Epley Caloric testing video posted by Kaavya: Caloric testing Approach to headache To download a short podcast on approach to headaches: https://www.dropbox.com/home/Public email: umapathi@nni.com.sg password: learnneurology Then go to website of the International Headache Society: IHS-classification Seizures & Epilepsy 1. Syncope or seizure? 'Loss of consciousness, or syncope, is a common presenting complaint to both primary care and hospitalist doctors. It is not uncommon for patients with syncope to have brief, transient jerking of the limbs, and this is known as ''convulsive syncope.This can be very alarming to the patient & his/her family, and is often mistaken for seizures by patients and physicians. It is a frequent source of referrals to the Epilepsy Clinic. a) Here's a short 1-page guide on how to tackle the problem of syncope, from the BMJ's excellent "10-minute Consult' series (most of which is free, via PubMed Central) b) Alternatively, if you want a more detailed paper, here's a good review. It covers the approach to syncope, and provides clinical pointers as well as a scoring system (from Sheldon'' et al'') that help you to differentiate between seizures and syncope. Very useful in a busy clinic. {C}2. '''Seizure. So you've taken the history, examined the patient and you think the patient truly did have a seizure, and not syncope? Check out the 2007 AAN guidelines on how approach a patient with his/her 1st seizure. Here's the full paper and the summary. {C}3. Epilepsy. After more evaluation, you've decided that the patient not only had a seizure, but actually has epilepsy. a) Here's a thorough (though somewhat long) reviewfrom Lancet, 2006, by John Duncan on management of epilepsy in adults. Recommended for AST trainees. b) But if you'd really prefer the Cliff Notes version, here's a 2-page Bluffer's Guide to Epilepsy :) It's all that you really need to know as a undergrad. c) alternatively, if you prefer videos on YouTube, here's a pretty good 80 min lecture by Prof Dan Lowenstein covering most aspects of epilepsy {C {C}4. If you have a patient who wants to know more, there are many websites available for the public. Two good websites are: epilepsy.com (US) and epilepsy.org.uk; we also have our local Singapore Epilepsy Foundation. 2. Please check out Dr Chua Hoe Chin's 5 minute take on status epilepticus. Go to: https://www.dropbox.com/home/Public email: umapathi@nni.com.sg password: learnneurology There is also a iphone/ipod version for those on the go! 3. And there is A/Prof Loh Ngai Kun's 2 part mini-tutorial on "Approach to first fit" and "Approach to recurrent fits". Go to Public Folder: https://www.dropbox.com/home/Public email:umapathi@nni.com.sg password: learnneurology Neuromuscular diseases *Check out the Washington U's very useful website on Neuromuscular disease: Wash U NM website *Download Dr Mavis Ang's comprehensive notes on Motor Neurone Disease at https://www.dropbox.com/home/Public *email" umapathi@nni.com.sg *password: learnneurology Internet Stroke Center For information on ongoing/completed Stroke Trials , and review of Stroke Syndromes. Neuro-ophthalmology Dr Uma's lecture slides on eye movements; go to: https://www.dropbox.com/home/Public email:umapathi@nni.com.sg password: learnneurology Treasure trove of slides and videos:Utah (choose a particular collection to view, eg. Shirley Wray) Approach to ptosis by Kaavya: mrcophth-myastheniagravis. mrcophth-ptosis Palliative care issues in Neurology **Advanced care planning for neurodegenerative diseases-download a write-up on ACP for neurological diseases at https://www.dropbox.com/home/Public email: umapathi@nni.com.sg password: learnneurology Nice essay at : http://www.newyorker.com/reporting/2010/08/02/100802fa_fact_gawande The importance of good patient handover-e teaching module. Handover.."THE BATON" Interesting CPCs ''' Baylor College also an interactive 'Case Of The Month' series, highlighting various common and less common diseases in neurology. You get the history, and you then have to choose the test you want done (max of 14). The results of the tests are revealed. You're then asked to commit to a diagnosis, and after that, the diagnosis is revealed. Great fun! They've been running this for several years, and they're up to 80+ cases already. FUN....check this out! ''' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dW61MT3HHyU http://www.ted.com/talks/view/id/184 http://www.ted.com/talks/steven_pinker_on_language_and_thought.html http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k7YX9kuWrxA Cycling provides a break for some with Parkinson's: http://www.nytimes.com/2010/04/01/health/01parkinsons.html A fascinating articlein the New Yorker by neurologist Oliver Sacks about memory About ONE Some information about the Office Of Neurological Education at NNI-TTSH Category:Prof SC Loong's tutorials